


Who's That Knocking At My Door?

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Tim is shocked by an unexpected late night visit from an old friend. Why is he there and how can McGee help?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Tim McGee is stretched out on his couch almost drifting off to sleep as he reads the latest Diamond Delancy book. Despite the fact it's been several years since the idea of a co-write had first been mentioned by Judith McKnight of the Sherlocks it had yet to occur. However she's kindly been sending him pre-release copies ever since they met.

With Delilah and the twins away and an intense case just finished he's enjoying having a rare evening to himself. That is he would be if he could just stay awake. Thud. The book drops to the floor as Tim succumbs to exhaustion. He finds himself dreaming.

Is it mere minutes? Is it several hours? Thump. Thump. Thump. Tim wakes and looks around. In the confusion of been suddenly woken it takes him a moment to realize someone is knocking at his door. He glances at his watch. _Midnight? Who would be at my door at this hour?_ he wonders. "McGee?" "Tim? We know you're there." He recognizes the voices but knows there is something not right in one of them being here, not only at this late hour but at all. He checks the peephole in the door to find his speculations confirmed. The two people standing there are known to him so yawning as he does so he opens the door.

"Thank god." An anxious looking Jimmy Palmer says as he lets out a sigh of relief. "I thought you might be asleep. I was going to call but then it seemed easier...I mean...I didn't know where else to bring him."

Standing next to him and leaning on the door frame as if he is about to fall to to the floor if he didn't have something to prop him up is a very disheveled looking Anthony DiNozzo. He is dressed in his Ohio State tracksuit with his hair in need of a cut, bags under his eyes and...is that...not cologne but a slight whiff of body odor wafts towards Tim.

"Are you okay?" It is quite obvious his friend is not but Tim is unsure where to else to begin a conversation. "How come you're not in Paris? With Tali? With Ziva?"

Tony staggers a little. Palmer and McGee help him into the apartment and to the couch.

"Jimmy?"  
"He showed up at mine an hour ago. Didn't want to come to you."  
"What? Why?"  
"I think because of Delilah and the twins. He said something about wanting privacy."  
"Oh."  
They turn to where DiNozzo is sitting with his head in his hands.

"I'll be going now Tony. Tim will take care of you. Okay?" There's no response and Palmer heads to the door.  
"Thanks gremlin."  
Jimmy smiles at them then leaves.  
"What's going on Tony?"  
DiNozzo swings his legs up on the couch and stretches out. "Ziva. It's Ziva." With that cryptic utterance he falls fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim makes sure the apartment door is secured then fetches a blanket for his friend. Tony doesn't stir as it is placed over him. As McGee heads as quietly as possible towards the doorway to the master bedroom a sudden noise makes him look back. DiNozzo is shifting restlessly on the couch, kicking at the covers and muttering something. After watching for a moment until Tony appears to settle back to sleep Tim goes into the twins' bedroom.

From the corner he picks up a rocking chair and carries it back to the living room. Gibbs had made this chair for them when Morgan and Johnny were born. The seat and arms are at a level to make it easier for Dee to get in and out without assistance. As well as being functional it is also decorative as in an uncharacteristic display of whimsy Gibbs had carved flowers all over it. Many a night feeding or soothing a crying baby the McGees have been grateful for this thoughtful gift.

Tim picks up his book from the floor, sits in the chair and begins to read. A chapter is finished then his concentration is broken by Tony tossing and turning on the couch. DiNozzo is scrunching his eyes like he wants to open then but can't. He is shifting his position and tugging at the blanket.

"Tony. Tony." The whispered words do not generate a response.  
"It's Tim. Tim. You're safe here."  
"Safe. Safe." Tony murmurs and stops fighting the blanket and whatever demons are currently in his mind before sinking back into sleep.

 _What is going on here?_ Tim muses. _Nightmares? Night terrors?_ After all his years with NCIS Tim does know a bit about them. Those he'd experienced after Paraguay had been particularly bad but by talking it through with Delilah and many appointments with Dr Confalone he'd worked it through. Everyone needs a little help sometimes. He'd bumped into the Boss in the waiting room a few times after that first time too.

The buzz of an arriving text interrupts his thoughts and he takes his phone from the table to read it. It's from Jimmy.

_Tony OK? What's going on? Did u talk?_

_He fell asleep. It is OK._

_How can u say that? We don't even know what's happening._

_If anyone was in immediate danger Tony would've told us straight away._

_True._

_It's about Ziva. That's all he said._

_WTH?_

_Yeah. He obviously needs the rest. We'll talk in the morning. Thanks for bringing him over._

_Happy to help however I can. Night._

_Good night Jimmy. ___

__Confident in his assessment that there is no imminent threat Tim returns to his book and his vigil over his sleeping friend. Soon Diamond Delancy falls to the floor for the second time and the room is filled with the gentle and not so gentle snores of the two men._ _


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later Tim is just beginning to wake when the noise of a door being closed causes his eyes to spring open. He's still seated in the chair but is now covered with the blanket he'd tucked around Tony earlier. His phone alerts him to a new text from DiNozzo.

Getting b'fast. Back soon.

McGee smiles then gets his morning routine underway. By the time he's showered, shaved and dressed Tony has returned and set out breakfast on the low table in the living room. Not a word is spoken as the two alternate between long sips of their coffee and eating their way through the assortment of bagels, croissants, doughnuts and fruit. Finally sated they stop and stare at each other a moment almost reluctant to break the contented silence with conversation. They both know how dangerous words can be.

"Thanks for breakfast Tony."  
"You're welcome McSFA."  
"You even remembered the doughnuts with sprinkles."  
"Special thank you treat for having me stay last night."  
"Ah." They both look around the apartment unable to meet the other's eyes.

"Ton..."  
"Ti..."  
They chuckle and Tim blurts out "What's going on? You said something about Ziva? Where's she? Tali? Is there some kinda threat? New? Old? Her past? Yours?"  
"Which of those do you want answered first?"  
McGee glares.  
"Sorry. Do you have some time now? Where's Dee and the twins?"  
"She's visiting family. I'm meant to join them on the weekend."  
"Good. Good. Tali is here in D.C. with Senior for probably several weeks and I'm going back and forth between the two of them."  
"The two of them?"

Tony runs his hands through his hair. "Her and Ziva." His weariness is apparent in his face and body language.  
"You've been traveling between here and Paris for some reason? For weeks? Why didn't you tell me? "  
"No. Ziva's not in Paris. She's here. Just under three weeks now. It's been harder, way harder than I thought it would be. Especially the travel. We decided not to tell you until the case was over. It's over now right?"  
"Yeah. That makes sense. Where is she now?"

"At Gibbs' cabin. Ellie and Odette have been with her when I can't. Mostly though she wants to be alone."  
"What's going on?"  
"I don't know where to start."  
"At the beginning."  
"Ah yes the beginning...but exactly when was that my little probie one?"

They sit in silence as they each think back.

_The beginning. Was it Ziva joining the team after Kate and Ari's deaths? Profiling them before that? Bullpen banter. Her sister's death? Hours spent on stakeouts. Was it when she saved Jenny's life in Cairo? Earned her trust allowing Ziva's later appointment to NCIS as liaison to be easier than it perhaps should have been?_

_Was it the day Orli arrived with Tali. The daughter whose existence had been kept from her father for three years? Thanksgivings at Ducky's. Halloweens at Abby's._

_Was it growing up as Eli's daughter? Him demanding she be not a ballerina but the tip of the sword. Them rescuing her in Somalia. Late nights at the office. Chinese takeout. Her having their sixes and them having hers._

They are lost in memories both joyous and sad. Then Tony starts to share the latest chapter of their lives.

"As you know it's now about eight months since she's come out of hiding, being on the run..."  
"Being dead." McGee interjects with a grin that would not have been possible when it first happened.  
"Yeah. She's now living with us and..."


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few hours punctuated only by coffee refills, questions from Tim and the occasional diversion into more memories and other matters Tony talks. Some things they've discussed before and some McGee is hearing of for the first time. DiNozzo tells of tracking Ziva down in Cairo, the fight they had about her keeping Tali from him, of how they came to the decision she needed to stay dead to protect them.

"I. We. We are sorry we put you through that Tim."  
"It's okay."  
"No, it's really not but..."  
"Both of you did what you had to do. I...and the others...don't fault you for that."  
Looking for the merest hint from his friend that he is just saying this to make him feel better Tony only sees acceptance and concern.

Tony talks of the struggles Ziva has had in adjusting to being a mother again and no longer on the run. Her grief at Adam's death. He talks of her anxiety, trouble sleeping, her withdrawal from the pills she was taking to help with it not wanting to be reliant on medication. He tells of the difficulty in finding her a therapist. The many counselors they've seen together and separately in their search for some way through this.

"Well your situation is kinda unique."  
"Yeah. You know what Ziva's like when you try to get her to open up about anything emotional. Her feelings are guarded by alarms, barbed wire and motion sensors."  
"And a moat with a dragon or two as well." Tim adds hoping to lighten the mood a little.  
They share a smile of understanding.  
"She'd always claim to be fine even when she clearly wasn't."  
Tony laughs.  
"What is it?"  
"We've been joking that she's been using the acronym not the word."  
"Huh?"  
"Fucked up. Insecure. Neurotic. Emotional. FINE."  
Tim is surprised to find himself laughing out loud at his friend's explanation.  
"Writing and now sometimes sharing her journals has helped a lot."

Tony continues describing the frustration of hours of paperwork to return Ziva to the land of the living. Then in more detail than he's ever shared before he talks about the emotional roller coaster it's been re-introducing Tali to her mother. The confusion, the fights, the hugs, the tears. Each one breaking his own heart a bit each time. So, so painful to watch.

"Tali will be okay Tony. She's resilient, tough..."  
"Just like her Ima."  
"And her Dad. You've been her everything these last few years. You've done a great job in incredibly hard circumstances."  
"Thanks. Couldn't have done it without you guys though especially that first year. Did I ever tell you at one point I was on the phone with Jimmy so much Mrs Autopsy Gremlin asked why I didn't just move in?"  
"No you didn't. Breena's a sweetheart."  
"Yeah. Palmer's a lucky man."

"Why are you back in the States?"  
"Zi is going through another rough patch. We thought a change of scene might help. Tali loves to visit her Pop Pop. It's getting harder for Senior to travel so we thought we'd combine the two."  
"Senior is unwell?"  
"Nothing specific. Just slowing down due to his age."  
"Oh. How's the visit going?"  
"Ziva knows that Tali is safe and having fun so she can relax. The cabin is perfect. She can have company like Ellie and Odette if she wants or see no-one at all. Go for a walk or a run. Privacy to talk with me. She's sleeping better too. We're planning on visiting D.C. for a few weeks to see everyone or maybe people could visit at the cabin. Zi's still not that great with groups even those she knows. It's a day to day thing Tim."

"Whatever she's comfortable with."  
Tony leans back on the sofa still looking exhausted but also happier than he'd been on his arrival at Tim's door. Noticing McGee frowning he asks "What's up McGoo?"  
"I don't know if it's my place to...what I mean is you know I...that.."  
"Use your words Mr Gemcity."  
"What about _you_?"  
"What about me what?"  
"You've been talking" Tim glances at the watch Gibbs gave him at his wedding "for hours now. We've discussed Ziva, Tali, Dee and the twins, Gibbs, your Dad's health, Abby's charity, Jimmy's family, Ellie's progress as an agent even Ducky's not so new role as agency historian but we haven't talked about..."  
"Me?" Tony finishes the sentence in a questioning tone uncertain of where Tim is going with this.  
"You."  
"But there's nothing to talk about. I mean yes I did need to talk all this through. Thanks for that but there's no need to talk about me."  
"I think there is."  
"Huh."  
"When you arrived last night you.."  
"Technically it was this morning."  
"Tony!" Tim's glare lets him know he'll not be able to derail this conversation through interruptions or jokes. "You were in a bad way. You were staggering. Exhausted. Disheveled. "  
"I've had a lot to deal with lately. Excuse me for not having my appearance at the top of my list of concerns." Tony responds sarcastically. "I was tired. I _am_ tired."  
"I know but now it's more important than ever to take care of yourself."  
"So I can take care of Tali and Ziva right?"  
"No" Tim almost shouts his response.  
"No?"  
"Well, yes. You do need to take care of Tali and Senior too. It's also great that Ziva's been letting you in and that you're prepared to do all you can to help her."  
"I do love her Tim."  
"She knows that. Taking leave from work, seeing counselors. You've been putting them first and neglecting you."  
"I don't think it's _that_ bad."  
"When did you last get a full nights sleep? I saw how restless you were. It's not good for you."  
"What are you saying McShrink?"  
"Maybe you should consider talking to someone about how _you're_ feeling. How _you're_ coping with this. Dr Confalone has helped me since the Paraguay mission. You know Gibbs has been seeing her too."  
"About that I've been meaning to ask. Why didn't you see Jack Sloane? I'd have thought seeing someone at the Navy Yard would have been easier to organize."  
"Jack's fantastic. She's provided assistance on a number of cases. I just wanted to separate that experience from my day to day work life."  
"Copy that."  
"I'm sure Grace or Jack could give you some names of someone to talk to on a professional basis."  
"I'll think about it."

____

____

They both stand and begin to clear away the detritus of their morning meal, later snacks and coffees. McGee turns from the kitchen at the sound of his name.

"Tim" DiNozzo steps forward and the two men hug."Thanks for having my six."  
"You're welcome Tony." They break apart .  
"It's going to be okay _very_ special agent. After all we're all..."  
"Fine" they shout simultaneously laughing as they do.  



End file.
